Sudden Interest
by BittyBlueEyes
Summary: Fred Weasley finds himself in an awkward situation that causes him to take notice of a girl he'd never considered. His eyes are opened and suddenly he's taken interest in Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this fic a few years back. It's one of my first fanfics and I took it down because I wasn't sure I felt comfortable writing smut. I'm still not sure that I'm comfortable with it, but here it is.**

* * *

With a light thud, Fred Weasley set another shampoo bottle on a shelf in one of the many girls' showers and placed the shower's original shampoo bottle into the canvas bag that hung from his shoulder. He slipped silently into the next shower stall and repeated his action with a mischievous grin on his face. He just stepped into the aisle again when he heard the door open. He dove quickly back into the stall that he had just exited. Who on earth would be taking a shower this early? He heard the heavy door swing shut on his only possible exit. Soft footsteps echoed off the walls making it difficult to determine where the footsteps were coming from. Fred squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, begging whatever being might hear his thoughts that the footsteps didn't come any nearer. The footsteps stopped and he heard a rustling of clothes followed soon by a squeak of a faucet handle. The shower's spray fell loudly on the tile floor against the quiet of the nearly empty room. Fred felt extremely nervous and uncomfortable at the idea of an unknown naked girl showering just a few stalls down. He might be a notorious prankster, but he certainly wasn't pervert. He at least felt relieved that she chose a shower that his prank had not yet reached, or she might come looking for the culprit. His anxiety increased with each passing second. It may have only been a minute since the water started, but it felt much longer as Fred longed to escape the uncomfortable situation he found himself in.

'_Be patient,'_ he thought to himself. But he couldn't help himself. He squatted down, trying to make himself as small as possible. He peeked around the corner to see where exactly the girl was located, hoping he may have a chance to sneak out. And there she was. Across the aisle and one stall down, the girl stood under the steady stream of water. Her hands ran through her heavy dark wet hair which fell just below her thin shoulders. She closed her eyes and let out a small moan of pleasure as the steamy hot water rushed over her. She lathered a bar of soap in her hands and set it on the shelf. Her hands slid smoothly down her long neck and sensually across her chest. Her soapy hands circled her small breasts, her nipples firming under their touch. Fred noticed that although her breasts were on the smaller side they were enticingly round and perky. Her hands continued their downward path across her flat milky white stomach and hips. Fred turned away quickly as one of her hands had reached the dark curls between her legs. He twisted his body as he felt his manhood straining uncomfortably against his trousers.

'_What the hell are you doing, Weasley?'_ He scolded himself. _'You say you're not a pervert but here you are getting randy, secretly watching Hermione Granger in the shower!'_

He took slow deep breaths to try and calm himself, only to get more excited when he tried to readjust his tight trousers. Try as he might to tame his sudden desire, he couldn't help peeking around the corner again. It felt even more exciting this time because he knew he was taking a big risk of being caught. But her eyes were still closed as she repeatedly ran her fingers through her hair, washing out the white foam of shampoo.

His eyes roved over her soft round breasts and the gentle curves of her slender waist. He wondered to himself how he had never before noticed her beauty. Knowing that she would soon be finished, he ducked back into his stall. His back and head rested comfortably against the wall as he continued to squat on the tile floor. His eyes were closed as he listened for her to finish.

The steady pounding water turned into a lazy slow drip and the rustle of cloth was heard again.

'_Don't look. Don't look.'_ Fred chanted to himself.

Another few moments passed before a heavy clunk of the door signaled her exit. For safety, Fred waited a few extra moments. His head peeked around the corner and found the room completely empty once again. He made extremely quick work of switching out the remaining shampoo bottles. He was in such a hurry, he almost slipped on the wet floor.

He nervously placed his hand on the door handle and forced it to open a tiny crack. He peered cautiously through the small opening to make sure that no one was around and exited quickly.

As he entered the Gryffindor common room the familiar face of his twin popped up looking extremely expectant.

"So?" George could not contain his excitement.

"Done." Fred replied. "If all goes well, there'll be quite a few miffed Gryffindor girls looking for us this morning."

And Fred and George were not disappointed when through the great hall stormed a group of about eight or nine Gryffindor girls, each with their head covered in a bright shade of pink, orange, green, blue, or purple hair. They walked with anger glares toward Fred and George while the rest of the great hall burst into laughter. But Fred's gaze strayed from the rainbowed assortment of girls to a chuckling girl with bushy brown hair, whose amazing body lay hidden under the layers of her uniform and the book she clutched to her chest. A light blush rose to his freckled cheeks and burned his reddening ears before he returned his attention to the infuriated rainbow.

* * *

**More to come, but what'd ya think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Fred stepped up behind Hermione, wrapping his arm around her waist and placing his hand on the soft bare skin on her stomach. His flesh pressed firmly against her back. His free hand rose and gently pulled back the curtain of dark brown curls to expose her long slender neck. He leaned in, breathing in her scent as his lips very tenderly danced a path up her shoulder to the back of her ear. Her eyes were closed and her heart raced.

She slowly turned to him; her breasts pressed against his chest. Her soft brown eyes met his and gently closed as she leaned in. Fred's heart pounded fiercely in his chest as her lips alighted on his. The small gentle kisses slowly evolved into one long deep kiss. His lips moved rhythmically with hers. He felt her take a sharp breath as his tongue traced her bottom lip. Her mouth responded to his request and her tongue timidly touched his own. Intense sensations flowed through Fred's body and his head was spinning as their tongues danced together between their open mouths. A delicious heat pulsed through his firming erection.

Fred gracefully guided Hermione's magnificent body onto his four poster bed. He climbed nimbly between her open thighs. Her body sunk deeper into the mattress as his weight settle over her. His lips found hers again as her fingers smoothed though his ginger hair. Her hands caressed his back and he moaned as her hands firmly grasped his buttocks, pulling him closer. His lips left hers and kissed delicately down her jaw-line. A soft moan escaped her lips as he playfully nibbled her ear. Hermione unconsciously lifted her hips to him as his kisses traveled her collar bone. His mouth found the hardened peak of one of her breasts and he kissed it gently before taking it into his mouth. Hermione gasped at the waves of pleasure that flowed through her. Her fingers tangled themselves tightly in his hair. He smiled against her skin. A lightly calloused hand kneaded her lonely breast.

Her desire was growing unbearable. She guided his body upward and pressed her lips hungrily against his. One of her legs wrapped around his waist. Fred felt himself falling to one side as Hermione rolled on top of him. She pushed herself up; her hair fell in curtains, framing her porcelain face. Her resplendent brown eyes were filled with desire. Her fingers glided daintily down his smooth chest. She fitted herself between his legs and laid a kiss upon his hip. Her hands ran teasingly up and down his thighs. He let out a tortured moan as he ached with building desire. Hermione felt him look down at her and her eyes met his. His look was pleading. She flashed him a small smile before she took his length into her mouth. The warm moisture of her mouth enclosed around him. He groaned as a new kind a pleasure washed over him. Her reply hummed against him and he shivered. Her head bobbed slowly as her mouth ran up and down his length. Fred moaned again as her tongue skillfully massaged his flesh. Her head bobbed faster and he felt the pleasure building toward release.

"Hermione..." Fred moaned quietly as he spilled his hot seed.

"Hermione?" Fred's bed curtain was ripped open. Fred quickly removed his cum covered hand from his softening shaft and threw his blanket over his waist. He stared horrified into the grinning face of his identical twin.

"George!" Fred screamed angrily.

"Hermione!" George repeated incredulously. "That's who you've been fantasizing about while you've been wanking all week? Hermione?"

"You've been listening?" Fred shouted.

"Hard not to. I assure I didn't _want_ to. Next time use a silencing charm." George wore an almost painfully wide grin as he chuckled at his brother's utter embarrassment.

Fred angrily shoved George out of the way and threw closed his bed hangings. He groaned in frustration and humiliation. He laid back, finding himself quite alone again in the privacy of his four poster bed.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. But that's all the smut I've got.**

**This story was originally intended just to be the first two chapters, but I was curious to see where Fred went from here and continued as a soft budding romance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Katesmom2 - this is dedicated to you. Update every few minutes? This is the last chapter I'm posting today and only because you asked. ^^**

* * *

Fred finally pulled himself out of bed and washed up. When he had finished dressing he walked with George down to the Great Hall for breakfast. George still wore a bright taunting grin for his brother. George's smile widened as he took a seat directly across from Hermione. Fred's elbow "accidentally" connected with George's head as he sat down.

"All right, Granger?" George said cheerfully.

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. "Alright. You?"

"Yeah," said Fred.

"Fantastic," George replied.

Hermione looked slightly unsettled. Whenever George looked that excited, it was call for concern. She thought back to last week when Fred and George dyed the hair of a handful of Gryffindor girls. But Fred didn't look as pleased for some reason and she felt a little more concerned.

"So," George smiled. "Fred here, was talking about you this morning."

"Oh?" Hermione said. Not terribly interested, her eyes returned to her book.

"Yeah," George continued. "He had an idea and was hoping you could give him a _hand_ with it." George was trying very hard not to burst out laughing, but it didn't show. Fred breathed deeply, trying to keep his face straight when all he could think of was beating his twin.

"I'm sure I don't want to know," Hermione stated flatly.

"Oh, come on. You haven't even heard his idea. I think you'd be all over it." George's grin was insufferable.

"No, George. She's not interested." Fred replied firmly. Hermione looked up from her book again to curiously watch the exchange between the two boys.

"Don't kid yourself. I think a brilliant witch like her would love to get involved," George looked directly into Fred's eyes. Although Fred put on a pretty good face, the depths of his eyes held a threatening glare.

"No. I really don't think she would."

Hermione sighed. "Well, I have to admit that you both have me curious now... What's your idea?"

"Oh, you can't talk about that _here_," George looked down the table. "No. How 'bout tonight?"

"I have homework tonight, George." Fred stomped on his brother's foot. George jumped a little, but Hermione hadn't noticed.

"Me too, actually," Hermione replied.

"Surely, you aren't going to be doing homework _all_ night?" George asked.

"I suppose not," Hermione thought out loud. "All right. I'll meet you both tonight in the common room after I've finished my homework."

"Oh, not me," said George. "This is Fred's thing. Not to mention, I have to meet Lee in the library tonight."

"The library? Do you even know where it is?" Hermione teased.

"Yeah, we've been there a few times," George replied, not at all bothered by her teasing.

"Yeah. Even brilliant minds, such as ours, require the occasional research to nudge us in the right direction." Fred was pleased by the change in topic.

"And, of course, the tall dark aisles make great cover for snogging," George lifted his eyebrows playfully. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head in mock disgust. "And speaking of research, what are you reading?"

She closed her book with her finger inside to hold her place. "It's called 'Pride and Prejudice'"

Fred snorted in laughter. "It sounds like something a Slytherin would be reading."

"Not likely," Hermione smiled. "It's a muggle romance novel."

"Well, what's it about then?" asked Fred.

"Like you'd be interested."

"Hey, he might not be a bookworm, but he's quite the romantic. You can't just assume he won't be interested." George's smile had still yet to leave.

Hermione gave them searching looks. She was trying to decide if they were teasing her or not. Finally she sighed. "It's about a country girl, named Elizabeth, who lives in the late 18th century whose mother wants to marry her off. But she's very intelligent, sharp-tongued and quick-witted, which aren't exactly considered desirable traits in a woman."

"Hey, she sounds just like you, Hermione," George pointed out.

Hermione ignored him and continued. "She ends up meeting this unbelievably arrogant and condescending man named Mr. Darcy."

"And that sounds a lot like us, doesn't it Fred?" Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes at George's second interruption. "Go on." George encouraged.

"Neither think much of one another but soon Mr. Darcy finds himself falling for her. He proposes to her but in such a demeaning way that she turns him down flat..."

"Got that, Fred? So when you ask Hermione to shag, don't do it in a demeaning way," George couldn't contain his laughter. Even through his embarrassment, Fred couldn't help but laugh with his brother.

"Ugh," Hermione scoffed. "I knew I shouldn't have wasted my breath." She stood up and collected her things before leaving the Great Hall.

Fred turned to George. "You are absolutely unbelievable! You know that." George was still laughing and Fred joined in again. "Now what the hell am I supposed to say is my idea that I need help with?"

"I assumed you'd figured out my suggestion ages ago," George wiped the tears from his eyes, his laughter finally subsiding.

"I knew _exactly_ what you were suggesting, but there's no way in _hell_ that I'll tell _her_ what you were thinking." Fred sighed and started fishing around for an idea.

"Well, what about that 10 second pimple vanisher that we thought about making? You could pretend you need help with that," George suggested, finally believing his brother needed a break.

"Yeah, maybe. But I don't have any pimples at the moment and I'm sure she wouldn't like the idea of testing on the first and second years again. But I'll think of something."

* * *

**So, thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please remember that this was the second fanfic I ever wrote.**

* * *

Fred sat alone at a table in a dark corner of the Gryffindor common room. A lone lamp lit the page of a book he pored over. His head was canted to the side, supported lazily by his hand. He wondered why he had chosen homework as his excuse not to meet with Hermione. Now he still had to come up with an idea to ask Hermione for help with as well as work on his essay. He glanced grumpily at the piece of parchment with his scrawled writing. He hadn't actually tried to write an essay for History of Magic in at least over a year.

'_This has got to be enough,'_ He thought to himself although he was still three inches short of the requirement. He started to tuck his assignment into his bag.

"Hey," greeted a friendly voice.

Fred turned around suddenly to see Hermione. She chuckled when he started. "I didn't mean to startle you," she said.

"What time is it?" Fred panicked.

"Oh, um, just after seven," Hermione replied. "I've just finished my homework. Are you ready to tell me this grand idea of yours?"

"Um… actually… I'm still finishing up my essay," Fred lied, pulling the parchment back out of his bag.

"Oh, okay. I'll wait then," She sat down in the chair next to him and slung her bag over the back of it. She pulled out her book and laid it on the table. She fingered through the closed pages until she found her bookmark. She caught Fred watching her and she smiled. Her attention turned to the novel she was reading that morning and Fred went back to staring at his history book. He might have been staring at it, but history was far from his thoughts.

'_Quick. Think. Think. Think. I need an idea. Something that would interest Hermione. I've had all day to think about this – why can't I think of something?'_ Frustrated, he ran his hands through his long ginger hair.

"Stuck?" Hermione asked as she noticed his obvious frustration.

"Uh, no. I think I've finally finished," Fred said. "So, you never did tell me what happens to Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. Does he ever get the girl?"

She looked suddenly annoyed. "Are you ever going to stop teasing me?"

Fred was taken aback. "I never teased about it. That was George. Granted I do love to tease you here and there. You're awfully cute when you're miffed. Anyway… I was just curious."

Hermione looked at him another second, still wondering if she was being teased. "Well, they both have to overcome their own pride and prejudice, thus the title, but yeah. In the end they get together."

"Good. I was rooting for the guy," Fred smiled. "But if you've already read through the end, why are you reading it again?"

"I don't know… I just love reading. It's an escape for me. When I dive into a good book the world just disappears and the characters and scenes of the story dance in front of my eyes almost as if I were there." She said this in a dreamy kind of voice. It reminded her a little of Luna and she quickly snapped out of it.

"Wow, Granger, that's quite a romantic idea," Fred smiled. _'Idea…'_

Hermione blushed. "It's just a bunch of drivel. I'm sorry." She paused. "So what's that idea you have? …Fred?..."

Fred was staring at her with an empty pensive look on his face. His head tipped down and he ran his hand very slowly through his hair, but his eyes were still distant and unaware that he was now staring at the grey slate floor.

"Fred?" Hermione ventured again. She leaned down to try and catch his eye.

Fred suddenly sprang from his seat and stared into Hermione's eyes. She was startled by his sudden movement. Fred had a huge smile on his face. Hermione had often heard the term "giddy as a schoolboy" but she was now certain that she knew what it looked like. Fred was practically bouncing with excitement. "You are absolutely _brilliant_, Hermione!"

"What?"

"You're inspiring! Absolutely _brilliant!_" Fred repeated. "I'm so excited I could kiss you!" And he did. His lips quickly dived to her cheek where he gave her a quick peck. Fred turned and ran toward the boys' dormitories before Hermione had even realized what had happened. "_Brilliant,_ Hermione!" He called back to her once more before disappearing up the staircase.

"What did I do?" she screamed after him, but there was no response. She chuckled and turned in her seat. Her hand absently drifted to the tingling spot on her cheek where his lips had touched and she blushed madly.

* * *

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

The door to the dormitory slammed shut. "You kissed her?" George shouted upon entering the room.

"What?" said Fred distractedly. He stood over a small bubbling cauldron that sat on his bedside table. He was absently stirring the contents with one hand as he read from a large potion book that was held in his other. Two more large books lay open on his bed surrounded by scattered sheets of parchment and several bottles and jars filled with assorted ingredients.

"I mean, I know I was teasing and tormenting you about wanting to get into her knickers, but I never thought you'd make a move!" George continued.

"Huh?" Fred responded still not paying attention. He moved away from the cauldron and set the book down on the bed picking up another book titled "Moste Potent Potions." He flipped quickly through the pages. His eyes darted up and down the pages as he scanned.

"Hermione Granger!" George shouted trying to break Fred from his concentration. "You kissed her!"

Fred looked up from the book. He looked confused at his brother. "I guess I did…" He said slowly. "But it wasn't like that," he quickly added. "I woulda kissed Harry had he given me the idea."

"So now you're into Harry?" George teased.

Fred just laughed and returned his attention to the book in his hands. "How did you hear about that anyway?"

"The whole common room is buzzing about it," George replied.

"Aww… Hermione must be mortified." Fred's finger stopped in the middle of the page he was on. He quickly set down the book and picked up a small jar from his bed. It read "powdered moonstone."

He added a tiny weight to one side of the brass scale on his nightstand and began spooning the powder onto the other side until the scale steadied evenly. George made his way over to Fred and looked down into the cauldron as Fred added the powdered moonstone.

"Moonstone? What are you making anyway?" George looked perplexed into the cauldron filled with an unknown potion.

"An amazing new invention. Hermione gave me the idea," Fred answered, stirring the potion again.

"Yeah, but what's it supposed to do?" George curiously and cautiously sniffed the potion.

"Not telling. As you said earlier, 'This is Fred's thing.' Now," he said as he grabbed a tiny empty cup and ladled a few small drops of potion into it. "I think I'm ready to give it a try."

George eyed the substance with concern. "How long have you been working on it? Are you sure already prepared for testing?" They were risk-takers, no doubt. But George really didn't feel comfortable letting his brother ingest a potion created so quickly, especially having no idea what effect it was supposed to have.

"I've been up here for about three hours I think. Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll need to perfect it. But I have a feeling that I'm off to a good start."

George looked skeptical, but he hadn't the heart to express his doubts when his twin looked so excited.

"Here," Fred said as he shoved a small liquid filled bottle into George's hand. "If I'm not back to normal in 30 seconds or if something weird happens, just give me this."

George looked at the small antidote bottle, "And how will I know if something weird is happening if I don't know what it's supposed to do?"

It was a very good point, but Fred ignored it all the same. He motioned a gesture of a toast and downed the potion. He chewed his lip, waiting a second for the effects to take place and his face suddenly seemed blank. George looked somewhat nervous as he examined the glazed expression on Fred's face. He glanced down at his watch. His eyes followed the second hand's quick progress. "Ten seconds," he whispered. There was a sudden thud. George's eyes bulged and he bit his lip nervously as he watched Fred's body twist awkwardly on the floor. "Um…" He ran his hand nervously through his hair and finally decided this was probably considered "something weird." He quickly poured the liquid into Fred's mouth. His body relaxed immediately.

"I'm going to go ahead and wager that that was not the effect you were looking for," George ventured as Fred gave him a puzzled look. "Unless you're adding to the skiving snackbox collection…"

"What happened?"

"Well from what I saw, you had a glazed over expression. Then ten seconds in, you had a dystonic seizure, mate."

"Well that sucks…" laughed Fred.

"Yeah, you'll feel that one in the morning," George chuckled.

Fred returned to the cauldron. His lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he stared at the potion.

"You know, if you tell me what you're trying to achieve, I'd be happy to lend my brain to the cause," George offered.

"Nah. This is something I really want to work on myself…"

George also looked into the bubbling cauldron. "Well, you're not going to be able to figure it out tonight." He waved his wand over the potion, causing it to vanish. "So you best just clear off your bed and get some rest. Save some brain for tomorrow."

* * *

**I know the chapters are short. My writing since this early fic has grown in detail. Still, it's not bad, right? Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning," Fred and George chimed together as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked up and greeted them. Hermione blushed at little when she looked at Fred.

George looked slightly irritated as Fred pulled out a potion book, parchment, quill, and ink. He rolled his eyes and his irritation quickly disappeared. He could never really be angry with Fred. He took the liberty of filling Fred's plate as he filled his own.

"Sorry 'bout last night, Hermione. I hope I didn't embarrass you," Fred said as he picked up his goblet for a quick sip before returning to his book.

"That's okay," Hermione's blush deepened. "I just want to know what got you so excited."

Fred just smiled.

"What do you mean? Wasn't it your idea, Hermione?" George asked. He was just adding marmalade to Fred's toast.

"No. I didn't say anything. He just jumped up, called me brilliant, and ran upstairs. I didn't do _anything_," Hermione made sure to leave the part about the kiss out of it.

All eyes fell on Fred, who was too busy writing to notice. He stopped writing and looked down at the parchment. George arched his neck to try to get a look at Fred's paper.

"What are you writing?" Harry asked.

"Don't bother asking," said George. "I've been asking since last night but he's either too busy or too secretive to respond."

"Not this time," Fred smiled. "I'm just placing an order with the Apothecary."

"How many galleons is this gonna cost us?" George tried again to peek at the list. "Mandrakes - good call."

"You've never worried about the cost before."

"Yeah, but I was involved. I have no idea what you're making. All I know is that you probably spent a heavy handful last night just to have a seizure." George laughed.

"Don't be salty. You remember how much we spent in failed attempts at nosebleed nougats? Not to mention how light headed and anemic we got…" Fred smiled again.

"You had a seizure?" Hermione gasped.

"Well, you can't expect to get a new potion right on the first try, can you?" George asked.

"If at first you don't succeed, bleed, bleed again," Fred smiled. "Although, I guess in this case it would be 'seize.'"

"That's really dangerous!" Hermione admonished.

"It wouldn't be near as dangerous if he would just tell me what he's trying to do. When he had his seizure, I wondered if he was making another skiving snackbox hit. When I remembered it was Hermione's idea, I figured a seizure wasn't what he was going for."

"Give it up already," said Fred.

"Well, if I can't lend my brain, just make sure you're putting yours to good use. That far off look of yours makes me think you need a wit-sharpening potion…" George chuckled.

"Wit-sharpening potion?" Fred repeated. "Armadillo bile! George, you're a genius!"

"I know I am," replied George. "Does that mean I get a kiss, too?"

Fred leaned over and gave his brother a sloppy animated kiss on the cheek. He held a piece of toast in his teeth as he cleared his supplies off the table and into his bag with one large sweep of his arm.

"Oi! Where are you going? I just served your breakfast!"

"The library!" Fred shouted back as he walked toward the door to the entrance hall. "And thanks." He waved his toast in the air to demonstrate his gratitude.

"A man of many epiphanies lately," George shook his head as he watched Fred leave. He turned an accusing stare at Hermione. "This is all your doing, you know. What did you do to him?"

"Me? I didn't do anything," Hermione was surprised at the accusation.

"Ever since he talked to you last night, I haven't seen him without either a book, a quill, or a cauldron. He fell asleep reading. Now he's skipping breakfast to go to the library? I haven't seen him this excited since we made a potion in our second year that turned Percy's ears into potatoes," said George.

"I remember that!" Ron laughed. "Even after mum fixed him, his ears were brown for a week."

* * *

**Very short chapter, but more coming soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione entered the library half an hour later. She found Fred sitting alone and took the seat next to him. Hermione placed a book upon the table and looked over at Fred. He was tying piece of twine around a roll of parchment.

"Hey," greeted Fred. "What are you doing?"

"What else?" Hermione asked, opening her book in answer.

"Oh. I thought you came here to spy on me."

Hermione blushed. "Okay, maybe that, too."

Fred chuckled and placed the rolled parchment into his shirt pocket. "So then, what are we studying?"

"We?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I've finished what I'm doing. It's too late to go back to breakfast and we've got an hour 'til class. What are we studying?"

"Well, I was just going to prepare for today's Transfiguration lesson," Hermione responded.

"Prepare how? What are you doing today?"

"We're supposed to be turning large stones into tortoises this morning. I just wanted to see what the book had to say before getting to class."

Fred smiled and shook his head. "Come with me," he said as he stood from his chair and offered Hermione his hand.

"Where?" Hermione asked dubiously.

"Trust me. Just come with me."

Hermione reluctantly placed her hand in his. With one swift movement helped her to her feet and led her from the library. "Through here," he said as he gestured at a large painting of the Hogwart's castle that nearly spanned from the ceiling to the floor. Though it looked very solid, Fred pulled Hermione straight through. Once on the other side, Hermione stared back to see only a solid brick wall. She walked with Fred through a dimly lit sloping passageway and only a minute later found they were walking out from behind a tapestry into the Entrance Hall.

"So that's how you get to the fourth floor so quickly! That will save me loads of time." Hermione glanced back at the tapestry to make sure she remembered it well. When she turned back around she realized that Fred was leading her out onto the grounds.

"Where are we going?" Hermione inquired again.

"Almost there," Fred replied as he led her along the castle toward the greenhouses. He stopped at the edge of the castle wall, just short of the gravel grounds that surrounded the greenhouses. "Here we are." Fred laid down on his side in the soft grass, his head propped up by his hand. "Well, have a seat."

"And _why_ did you bring me here?" Hermione looked around, trying to find some significant reason why Fred might have chosen this spot, but found nothing interesting about the place as she joined him on the ground. She sat cross-legged on the grass and smoothed her skirt across her lap to ensure her position would not be revealing.

"I brought you here to prepare for class. _Accio._" Fred directed his wand behind his head and a grapefruit sized stone flew through the air, stopped in front of his chest and settled gently on the ground. "There's no need to spend time reading about the process. You already know how to transfigure things. If you're concerned about class, just practice."

"I'm not _concerned_. I just like to be ready."

"Well, get ready then." Fred twirled his wand lazily over the stone and looked bored at the brownish green tortoise he created. With an additional prod of his wand, the tortoise's shell turned a lovely indigo at which he directed a lopsided smile.

"How do you do that?" Hermione's eyebrows furrowed; she looked both envious and impressed.

"Oh, come on. That's not impressive. You'll get it your first go."

"I didn't mean the _tortoise_. How do you cast spells without speaking? I've only ever seen teachers do that."

"Oh. Well, they start encouraging nonverbal spells in sixth year, but not many people ever take it seriously. There are plenty of adults who never use them. I've just always used them; before I came to Hogwarts even." Fred said offhandedly. Hermione looked stunned. "Again, don't be impressed. George and I found a wand when we were really little and started playing around with it. Of course we didn't know any spells so we learned to do a little magic without. By the time we were eight, George and I had picked up a lot of basic spells just from watching Bill and Charlie. It got us in loads of trouble with Mum and Dad."

"Like the time you turned Ron's teddy bear into a spider?" Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah," Fred laughed wickedly. "Although that really was an accident. I was only five when that happened. Mum sure did let me have it. But none of her whipping's could ever compare with Dad's."

"Your dad? He doesn't strike me as the disciplinarian."

"Oh, he only ever whipped me once, but it's one to remember - which is why Mum always threatens to tell him when we're in trouble." Fred grimaced at the thought. "He caught George and I forcing Ron to make an unbreakable vow when we were seven. He really whaled on us. My left buttock still isn't the same. Wanna see?" He hooked his thumb in his trousers and tugged playfully.

"Ugh, I'll pass, thanks." Hermione laughed and turned away in mock disgust.

"Anyway... back to the tortoise. _Novo_." Fred transform the colored tortoise back into a rock.

"_Muttestudo_," Hermione spoke clearly as her wand mimicked Fred's earlier motion. Her tortoise was perfect, just as Fred predicted, but she still felt a little disappointed.

"Now what are you going to do during class?"

"Practice, of course."

"Such wasted talent. You're clever and brilliant but you waste so much time studying things you already know and practicing when you're already perfect." Hermione couldn't decide how to feel about what Fred said. She was flattered that he called her clever and talented, but at the same time made her efforts feel so worthless. Fred must have seen this. "I didn't mean... I just meant that you could be doing so much more. Push your talents to the limits and see where it gets you."

Hermione thought silently for a moment. She smiled and looked into Fred's eyes. "Ok," she said softly. "Teach me then."

"Hm?"

"Nonverbal spells. Teach me."

"Well... uh... You just... hmmm..." Fred pursed his lips and rubbed the back of his neck. "There's not much to teach really. You just have to give it a go."

Hermione sighed, her excitement now slipping away.

"Don't be worried. This is your first step at pushing yourself. Figure it out without instruction. Give it a go!"

"_Novo_," Hermione muttered, returning the tortoise to its original state. She took a deep breath and waved her wand. The stone turned green in color, but it's shape did not change.

Fred refreshed their practice subject. "Again," he said.

Hermione looked discouraged, but tried again. It took on a very rough shape of a tortoise and Hermione's jaw locked in frustration.

"Don't get frustrated. You're doing fine," Fred encouraged. "With nonverbal spells, you really have to _feel_ the spell." He placed his hand firmly on his chest in demonstration. "It's not enough to just say it in your head."

Hermione took a deep calming breath and tried again. The rock now held the perfect shape and color of a tortoise, though its texture and material were still stone.

"Fantastic!" cheered Fred.

"It's still a rock..." Hermione muttered.

"It's much better. Amazing for a beginner! And now you can spend your class _working_ rather than just practicing. I'd be willing to wager 60 galleons that before class is done, you'll have mastered a tortoise with a nonverbal spell." His eyes met hers. He was so proud of her that she could see it. She blushed but kept her eyes on his.

"Well, we best get to class now or we're going to be late," Fred stated.

"And since when have you cared about being late to class?" Hermione asked as she got to her feet.

Fred stood and brushed off his pants. "Since I'm going to be skiving. The sooner I get there, the sooner I can leave."

Hermione was about to laugh but realized that he was serious. "And what's so important that you can't wait until after class?"

"Have to get to the owlery," he replied as he patted the rolled scroll in his shirt pocket. "Now go make me proud. And remember, you have to _feel_ the spell. The incantation should only be an echo in the back of your mind. Good luck." He waved to her as they parted ways.

* * *

**Please review. ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday morning, Fred received a large package delivered by four exhausted looking owls. Fred shoveled down his breakfast and disappeared to his dormitory where he stayed until late evening.

Fred walked down the dormitory stairs and surveyed the common room. He smiled when he saw a familiar mass of bushy-brown hair. Hermione sat alone at the desk in the corner that the two of them had occupied only a few nights before. A very thick book lay open before her. Her eyes kept darting from the book to a piece of parchment where her quill danced furiously in neat loopy handwriting.

Fred walked quietly up behind her and placed his head directly behind her left ear. "Hey," he greeted.

Hermione jumped in her seat. She laid down her quill and smiled straight ahead, unable to turn because of how close he was. "Hi, Fred," she chuckled.

Fred swung gracefully into the seat next to her. "How'd you know it was me?"

"What do you mean?"

"How'd you know I wasn't George?"

"You may look similar, but you don't sound the same," replied Hermione.

"Oh," said Fred. "But even if I don't say anything, you know it's me in a heartbeat."

"I said you look _similar_, not the same."

"Yeah, but no one else can tell us apart as fast. What's your secret?"

"There's no secret. You just look different."

"Enlighten me."

"Surely _you_ know the difference…"

"Yeah. It's easy. I'm me and he's him. Piece of cake. I want to know how _you_ know."

"What? You want a list?"

"There's a list? Sure."

"Well…um… Your hair. It's a bit more feathery than George's. And you have that tiny scar on your left eyebrow. Your eyes don't crinkle quite the same as George's. And the tip of your nose… it kind of… turns up a slight bit." Hermione realized that she had just admitted how close she had studied him and blushed. Fred curiously ran his finger over the tip of his nose.

"So what do you need?" Hermione asked.

"What?" asked Fred as he finally stopped rubbing his nose.

"You didn't come down here to ask me the differences between you and George. What did you need?"

"Hermione, I'm hurt. Why do you think I'd only come to talk to you if I needed something?" Fred asked indignantly.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione. "I didn't mean to offend you. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"There. That's better. But incidentally, I did come over here to ask you something."

"Ugh," Hermione huffed.

"Relax. I just want you to tell me what this smells like." Fred uncorked a small bottle.

"What?" Hermione looked nervously at the bottle.

"Just smell this and tell me what it smells like."

Hermione stared suspiciously at the Fred and then the bottle. The bottle was a solid color so that she could not see its contents.

"It's not like I want you to drink it. I just want you to smell it. It won't do anything, I promise." Fred saw her eyeing the bottle. "Trust me, Hermione."

Hermione slowly leaned toward the small bottle. She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. It took her a moment but she started placing the smell. "It smells like… fresh cut grass… new parchment… and… WAIT!" She placed her hand over Fred's and forced him to spill some of the potion on the desk. She glared at the mother-of-pearl liquid and turned to glare at Fred. "Amortentia?"

"Yeah, love potion," Fred said simply. Hermione seemed to get angrier from Fred's cool tone. "I told you I didn't want you to drink it - just smell it. I wanted to know what your favorite smells are. What was the last one?"

Hermione's anger subsided. He _had_ told her not to drink it. "Mint toothpaste…"

Fred looked like he was throwing around ideas in his head. "Nope. That didn't help. What's your favorite flavor?" Fred asked.

"What?"

"What's your favorite flavor?" Fred repeated.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to know the answer." Fred smiled.

"Like favorite food? Like breakfast or dinner?"

"No, no. Like candy."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Well, you might think it's kind of weird…"

Fred cut her off. "The only thing I think is weird is how eager you are to participate and answer questions in class, but you give me such a hard time when all I want is to find out your favorite flavor." Fred grinned widely.

Hermione smiled, too. "Violet."

"That would be a color… I'm not sure you're getting this, Hermione."

Hermione chuckled. "Violet as in the flower, not the color. Violet flavored hard candies are my favorite. I tried them my first visit to Spain. They're called Violetas. I hardly get them because they're rather uncommon."

"Hmm…" Fred thought. "I like it. Thanks, Granger. Now that that's settled, have any special plans for Easter holidays?"

"No." Hermione dropped her gaze in disappointment. "I'm staying at school over break."

"But Harry and Ron are coming to the burrow this year. You're just going to stay here by yourself? Do they know?"

"Yeah. I told my parents that I have a heap work to catch up on… but really… a friend of theirs invited them to visit in the second week of holidays, and it's in France. I don't want them to miss it on my behalf."

"So come to the burrow then. We'd love to have you."

"That would ruin my excuse. I don't want to hurt their feelings by going to the Burrow rather than home."

"Well…" Fred thought for a moment. "Tell them how you feel. Tell them that you want them to go. Visit your parents the first week of break, then come to the Burrow for the second part."

Hermione smiled brightly. "That's a brilliant plan!" She hugged him tightly around the neck. "Thanks, Fred."

"Just a hug?" he teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm going to send my parents an owl, right away."

"Oh, Granger, by the way... congratulations on that tortoise." Fred winked. Hermione smiled at him and ran up to the girl's dormitory.


	9. Chapter 9

Sunday passed much like the day before. Fred was not seen at all until the evening. George kept sneaking him food at mealtimes. Just after noon, Hermione walked up to his dormitory and knocked upon the door. The door flew open and colorful smoke billowed out. Fred stepped onto the stairs and closed the door behind him.

"Morning," said Fred. "How are you?"

"It's afternoon, actually. And I'm fine. What about you?" She looked at him with concern. He looked extremely tired and his freckled cheek bore a dark smudge.

"I'm great."

She appraised him skeptically, but took him at his word.

"Happy birthday." She smiled shyly and handed him a plate with a single cupcake on it.

"Thank you!" He beamed at her.

"All the Gryffindors are disappointed that you won't come down and let them wish you 'Happy Birthday.'"

"They're just disappointed for themselves. Everyone loves the party that George and I throw each other."

"Well, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, anyway."

"That's because you're so sweet… I really hate to cut this short." He meant it. "But I've really got to get back to my cauldron. I'll see you later though. Thanks again."

Later that evening, Fred walked slowly down the stairs to the common room. He made his way in front of the fire with heavy steps and took a seat in one of the armchairs. Tilting his head comfortably over the top of the chair, he closed his eyes. He felt several pairs of eyes on him, but he didn't move.

"You look like shite," said Ron. It was true. He looked miserably exhausted, his face still smudged and his shirt covered in multicolored stains, but upon his tired face clung a lazy smile of great satisfaction.

"Thanks," Fred muttered, still not moving.

"Happy birthday," said Ginny.

"Yeah, happy birthday," repeated Harry.

"Thanks," Fred muttered again.

Without lifting his head, Fred lazily opened his left eye and peered directly at Hermione who sat on the sofa next to his chair. She was still looking at him.

"What? No more silly random questions?" she smiled.

"Oh, miss them do you? All right," Fred now sat up and opened his eyes. "Who's your favorite teacher?"

"Uh, McGonagall. But I was only…"

Fred cut her off. "Who's your favorite Quidditch player?"

"Um.. I.. I don't know. But I didn't mean…"

She was interrupted again. "We'll just pretend you said me, then. If you had to get a tattoo, what would it be and where would you put it?"

"Fred! Stop," Hermione ordered. "I was only joking."

"So was I. But joking aside, do you have any plans for tomorrow evening?"

"Um… no. Not yet."

"Good. Save the evening for me, okay?"

"Wh – okay." She was about to ask "why" but changed her mind. It didn't really matter why.

"Good." Fred sat back again and closed his eyes. Within ten minutes, his head had lolled to the side and he was snoring lightly.

* * *

**Very tiny chapter but more to come soon, I promise. ^^**

**Thanks again for the great reviews. Keep letting me know what you think as the story progresses.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, this is my favorite chapter so far. I really hope you enjoy it. Please review. ^^**

* * *

Hermione had a hard time concentrating during her classes on Monday. She felt excited and curious as to why Fred wanted to spend part of the evening with her. But every time she got excited she reprimanded herself. _'He never said he wanted to spend the evening _just_ with you. He probably invited Harry and Ron also.'_

_'Maybe he just needs help with something...'_

_'But maybe...' _She never let herself finish that thought.

Her anticipation increased during dinner that evening.

"So, we going to work on our potions essay when we get back? Or are you thinking charms?" Harry asked.

"I definitely vote charms," Ron replied.

"Hermione?" Harry asked her as he knew he'd rather do what she wanted because she was the one that would help them scrape by with a good grade.

"Actually," Hermione blushed. "I finished charms after breakfast and potions after lunch because I've got other things to do tonight..."

"What?" Ron exclaimed. "But I need to do well on this potions essay or Snape promised me a detention!"

"You can work on it yourself you know! And you should have started over the weekend like I had suggested!" Hermione exclaimed. She hated when Ron used her the way he did. He only wanted her there to help him with his work and it made her feel both angry and hurt.

"But I don't know anything about the properties of moonstone!"

"That's what books are for, Ronald!" Hermione's voice was louder than she intended and found half the great hall staring at her, including some of the staff. She got even more upset in her embarrassment, which she blamed fully on Ron. Harry knew to keep his mouth shut. Whenever Hermione called Ron "Ronald" it was time to shut up. He really hoped Ron had learned that by now.

"So what are you doing tonight that you can't help us?" Ron asked bitterly. Ron seemed to take it as a personal insult that she wanted to do something other than help him earn a good grade.

"It's none of your business!" she shouted. She walked angrily out of the great hall to escape the audience that she had collected.

Hermione sank into a chair by the fire. The common room was nearly empty as most people were still at dinner.

_'Why does he always do that? How can Ron always take my excitement and make me feel miserable and useless?'_ she thought.

"Alright, Hermione?" Fred asked gently.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hermione responded softly.

"If you'd rather spend the evening with Harry and Ron, I won't be offended." Fred lied convincingly.

"No, I definitely don't feel up to their company tonight," she said irritably. She realized she was being snippy. "Sorry..."

"Ready then?"

She blushed and nodded.

"Good. I have something for you," Fred smiled and took her hand in both of his. He gently placed a small candy in the palm of her hand and closed her fingers around it. "Now come with me. And don't lose it"

Fred took her free hand and helped her from the chair. He never let go as he pulled her behind him through the portrait hole, down the stairs, and past the noisy great hall. He opened the front doors of the school and guided her along the castle wall toward the lake. Hermione said nothing, but occasionally looked down at her closed hand, wondering curiously about the small candy she held.

Fred sat down with his back against the castle wall and shook his shaggy ginger hair out of his face. He stared down over the cliff at the black lake. The sun was slowly setting to their right, over the treetops of the dark forest. Hermione sat down beside him, her back also leaning against the school.

"So. Are you going to tell me what this is?" Hermione asked. She opened her palm and examined the small, round, clear purple hard candy. It was slightly smaller than a jelly bean.

"Nope. I'm not. You're just going to have to trust me," Fred stated as he also stared at the candy in her hand.

"That's not fair..." said Hermione. She knew that most of the Weasley twins' candies were nothing that anybody wanted to taste for themselves, but trick candies for friends and enemies. She wondered if he didn't just want to make a fool of her. She didn't really think he did... but what else could it be?

"It's completely fair. I gave you a piece of candy and I'd like you to try it. Just trust me."

Hermione took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and placed the candy into her mouth. Immediately she was pleasantly surprised. A sweet, light floral taste, almost like perfume, filled her mouth. "Mmm..." she hummed. She opened her eyes and was about to turn her head toward Fred when she found she couldn't. She stared over the lake and it was slowly dissolving before her eyes. She thought she should be panicked, but she found it impossible to feel anything but relaxed.

The world she knew had disappeared. She found herself able to move again and looked up. She stood beneath a decorative black streetlamp. The sun shined bright and warm upon her skin. She breathed in the fresh, dry mountain air. Her hair was clipped neatly off her shoulders. A warm light breeze blew, causing a few stray hairs to tickle her neck. She looked down at herself and saw that she wore a simple red sundress. She smiled brightly and looked around at her surroundings. She stood on a stone walk outside of a large white stone building. Enormous stone columns guarded the front doors while smaller columns sidled the ledge of the second story. Great gated archways lined the ground floor, between each was housed an intricately carved statue. Upon the roof waved the Spanish flag.

Hermione's heart fluttered in excitement. "El Museo del Prado..." she whispered. "Madrid?"

She felt no fear or confusion. She twirled happily around the lamppost and ran toward the museum's front doors. She slowly walked the large arched hallways, glancing back and forth at the amazing artwork that took centuries to collect. The heels of her shoes clicked upon the finely polished floor. She paid no attention to the hushed conversations of the other museum patrons as she stopped slowly in front of a particularly intriguing painting. Her mind delved deep into the canvas as her eyes followed the delicate brush strokes.

"Fancy that one?"

The voice did not startle Hermione in the least; it was almost as if she expected it. She turned to Fred, who stood beside her. She, again, showed no surprise when she saw him immaculately dressed in a handsome dark brown suit. Her attention returned to the picture. Fred stepped closer and placed his hand in hers; their fingers intertwined comfortably.

"Yes, this has always been... one... of... my... favori..." Hermione heard her voice slowing and echoing somewhere far away. A chill began to creep over her body as a cool breeze passed. Concern began to return and the world was slipping away from her again.

Her eyes started to refocus and she was once again staring over the black lake. It took her a moment to remember why she was here.

"So... what did you think?" Fred smiled warmly at her and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear to better see her face. She shivered at his touch.

"That... that was amazing!" Hermione beamed brightly at Fred. "What was it?"

"My own invention. But you were the inspiration, of course."

"But what happened?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"You tell me." Fred appeared very excited to hear her response.

"I... I just barely tasted the candy when I was swept away to Madrid. It was all so real... but it wasn't a _memory_... you were there..."

"Was I?"

"It was more like a vivid..."

"Daydream," they finished together.

"I call them Daydream Charms," replied Fred.

"They're amazing! How do they work?"

"Well, they only last about 30 seconds, although it feels much longer. For those 30 seconds you just have a glazed, far off look. I've found that you can just let your mind wander or you can influence your daydream by concentrating on something when you first taste the candy. You can't actually _control_ the daydream, though."

"Which is why I went to Madrid... the violet taste reminded me of the violetas I got on holiday."

"Exactly. What do you think of the flavor? Are they as good as your violetas? Because I made it for you, you know."

"They're _truly_ amazing, Fred. Better than violetas, by far." She blushed when he had said he made it for her. "But how on earth do you figure that I inspired them?"

"Don't you remember last week? That romantic "drivel" as you talked about your love of reading? You said it was your escape. That the characters and people played before you, almost like you were there. I thought, 'That shouldn't be the only way to experience that kind of escape.'" He paused and stared into her deep brown eyes. He placed a small box in her hand. "Now, Miss Granger, you have more than one escape."

Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of his to even see what he placed in her hand. Her heart pounded quickly in her chest. Her breath became shallow. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him right then, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her eyes stared at his soft lips. All she had to do was lean forward and touch her lips to his but an invisible force seemed to be holding her back. She couldn't do it; she refused to mess this up. Her eyes met his again. There was something in those blue eyes, but she couldn't place it. The moments crawled slowly along at the speed of light. There were so many thoughts between them, but not a single one was expressed.

"Well, it's starting to get dark." It was Fred who broke eye contact and the silence. "We better get up to the common room before curfew."

Hermione nodded. She was blushing so furiously that her cheeks burned hot. _'I'm so stupid,'_ she thought. _'What on earth came over me? I must have looked like an idiot!'_

"I can't wait to show George! He's going to flip. Don't be surprised if he kisses you, too." Fred laughed and placed his arm around Hermione's shoulders as they walked up the main staircase. If Hermione had thought she couldn't have blushed any deeper, she was wrong. She didn't seem to know what to do with her hands. She looked down at her hands where a tiny matchbox style package rattled as she walked. She carefully slid the box open to see several daydream candies. She smiled and closed the box.

"There're 15 in there to start you off," Fred explained. "Although, when George and I start selling them, you are welcome to a lifetime supply, free of charge. I highly recommend caution when using them though because you are unable to move or concentrate for 30 seconds. You don't want to eat one while swimming or something."

"Thank you, Fred. It's genius. Thank you for sharing it with me."

"I assure you, it was my pleasure."


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione laid awake on the camp bed in Ginny's room, her hands resting behind her head and she stared at a poster of the Holyhead Harpies that was barely visible in the dark room. She had just arrived at the burrow earlier that evening. She had fallen asleep rather easily after the large dinner Mrs. Weasley prepared, but woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't seem to get back to sleep. Her mind kept tracing back to things she refused to think about.

She really enjoyed the week that she had spent with her parents, but she had really been looking forward to going to the Weasleys' house. This thought made her feel depressed and guilty. She loved her parents dearly, but much like Harry, she felt that Hogwarts was her home and the Burrow really felt like a second home - a second family.

She felt that she was almost officially accepted into the Weasley family when she received her first Weasley sweater just this last Christmas. It meant so much to her that Mrs. Weasley had thought of her like that. She was such a sweet, funny woman. Even when she was angry and shouting there was love hidden underneath it all. Mr. Weasley was even funnier when Mrs. Weasley was angry, as he tried to keep out of her path. He was such a kind and curious man. Dinner had been wonderful. Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself, as usual; the table spread was almost as full as Hogwarts and the kitchen was packed with hungry diners. Everyone was talking animatedly in their separate conversations. The ministry, Quidditch, homework, past dinners, and, of course, muggle objects were some of the few subjects flying around the table that evening. In most places, it's considered rude to talk with your mouth full, and although Mrs. Weasley insisted the same applied here, it actually seemed more rude to halt a conversation just to chew.

Ginny, Harry, and Ron sat arguing for some time about teams for two-on-two Quidditch in the orchard the next day. Hermione began wondering who actually won the fight. Her mind floated to Fred and George who were huddled together at one point, discussing the future of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Hermione let out a long quiet sigh. No matter how she tried anymore, she just couldn't stop thinking about Fred and a familiar daydream kept playing over in her head. She had taken a daydream charm the week before as she was lying in her bed at her parents' house. It had, once again, been about Fred, but it wasn't just an innocent conversation and hand holding like her previous daydreams. It had felt so real, too. His soft lips against hers, his arms around her waist, and the way his hair felt as she ran her fingers through it. She shook her head to shake the thoughts from her mind.

A squeak of a stair outside the door startled her. For the tiniest moment, she tried to pretend it was her imagination, but then she heard it again. She quietly rose from her cot and walked to the door. She opened it without a sound and looked down the long staircase.

"Fred?" She whispered.

His head snapped around and he didn't allow himself to breathe again until he saw Hermione. He chuckled silently. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," she responded.

"I'm just going for a walk."

"D-do you mind if I come?"

His smile was blinding even in the dark. "Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen."

Hermione dressed quickly and quietly and crept silently downstairs. Fred opened the kitchen door for her and led her across the garden and up the hill to the orchard. The sky was still very dark and the stars were visible, but there was a certain brightness that indicated the coming of morning. They didn't speak until they were well away from the house.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Just after five," Fred replied.

"You never struck me as the type to go out for an early morning walk." Hermione shivered as a cool breeze seemed to flow right through the thin material of her long sleeved shirt. As the days were warming up nicely, she hadn't anticipated how cold it would be this early.

Without a word, Fred removed his cloak and wrapped it around Hermione.

"But..." Hermione started.

"I have a jumper on. I'm fine," Fred interrupted. "And actually, I love taking morning walks. George is the only one who actually knows. I always sneak back in before anyone is up and then I have a bit of lie-in until Mum's shouts become too loud to sleep through."

"Where are we going?" She had assumed that he would be going to the clearing where they played Quidditch, but he was veering to the right, out of the orchard. The ground sloped down a large heavily-wooded hill.

"Not far now."

Only a few minutes later, the wood opened up to reveal a large pond. It's glassy surface shined peacefully undisturbed in the dark morning. He grabbed her hand and led her around the pond to a large lone willow on the north bank.

"This is my spot," Fred declared as he stared out over the pond. "This is _my_ escape from the world."

"It's wonderful," Hermione replied.

"I miss it when I'm away at school. So when holidays come, I like to get out here as often as I can. It's the perfect place to get away." He picked up a smooth flat stone and skipped it across the smooth surface of the pond. "When I was younger, it was nearly impossible to get some time and space alone. The house was always so crowded. And I never even had a room of my own to escape to, not that I often tried to escape George. But every now and then, I just liked to get away."

"I imagine," said Hermione. "I never experienced that as a child though. It was only ever me and my parents. I didn't have many friends, so I spent most of my time in my room. That's when I realized what companions books can be. As long as I have a book, I have a friend wherever I go."

"You won't tell anyone about me coming out here, will you?"

"Not if you don't want me to..." Hermione pondered the request. "Why would you care though?"

"People will just look at me funny, my family especially. People just see me a certain way, I guess. You said yourself that I didn't seem like the type to take an early morning walk. They think I'm just a goofy, lazy, prankster - and let's face it, I am. But there's more to me than that." He picked up another rock and it skipped gracefully across the pond. "Sometimes I just act the part because people only think I'm goofing around when I'm actually serious."

"Yeah, It's hard... being stereotyped."

Fred realized that she spoke from experience. After all, she was just considered a goody two-shoes, know-it-all.

"You don't have to act the part for me."

"I know. That's part of why I love being with you." Fred stepped away from the pond and sat against the tree where Hermione quietly joined him.

"I'm sorry if I ever judged you," Hermione apologized quietly.

"Likewise," Fred stared into her face and gently smoothed her cheek with the back of his fingers. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

They silently watched the wildlife begin to wake and stir. The sky slowly became lighter and the stars faded one by one. Eventually they had to break away from their peaceful existence and return to the house before anyone else awoke.


	12. Chapter 12

Fred Weasley soared slowly through the air on his broomstick. His attention was stolen by the cute figure below that was leaning peacefully beneath a tree on the edge of the small paddock in the center of the Weasleys' orchard. He sighed to himself. He loved the way Hermione looked in muggle clothes and the weather had warmed up enough that she now wore a short sleeve, somewhat form-fitting, t-shirt without a cloak. Her wild locks were pinned out of her eyes by a single clip. She glanced up from her book to watch the game of two-a-side Quidditch. Fred and George were playing one side while Harry and Ron played the other. Ginny waited impatiently at the side lines for her turn to switch out one of the players.

Hermione's eyes met Fred's and she smiled warmly at him. Her eyes suddenly widened and she gasped a split second before Fred was belted in the back of his head with the quaffle.

"Fred!" George yelled. "Pay attention!"

Harry had stolen the falling ball and flew quickly to the goal posts, tossing it easily through one of the three unguarded hoops. Harry did a victory lap while Ginny went to retrieve the fallen quaffle.

"Dammit!" George cursed.

"Do I get a turn now?" Ginny asked testily.

"Yes! Please fill in for Fred!" George responded quickly.

"Hey! You can't ditch me!" Fred replied.

"Get Hermione up here then. Then everyone can play. What do you say Hermione? Three-on-three?" George suggested although he already knew the answer.

"Sorry. You know the teachers did give us homework for break and it's only a few days until term." Hermione responded.

"And you said you already finished your work before you even got to the Burrow," Ginny reminded her in front of everyone.

'_Damn that Ginny Weasley,'_ Hermione thought to herself. _'She's as bad as the guys when it comes to tormenting me. I'd thought that being the only female friend I have, she'd help me out.'_

"Well, I…" Hermione fished around for another excuse.

"Don't waste your time," said Ron, stopping mid-air next to Fred. "She won't even touch a _muggle_ broom because she's so afraid to fly."

"Ugh," Hermione huffed indignantly.

"I don't know that she's _afraid_…" Harry tried to defend her. "She's just more of a mental, rather than physical being."

Rather than make her feel better, this made Hermione more irritated.

George burst out laughing. "Did you just call her _mental_?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Harry cried.

"Sure you didn't," Fred laughed.

"Don't let them bother you, Hermione. They know you can't fly. And there are plenty of witches and wizards who can't." Ginny comforted. Hermione still had the suspicion that Ginny wasn't really trying to help, but was rather surreptitiously trying to push Hermione into the situation she was trying to avoid.

"I never said I _can't_ fly!" Hermione argued.

"Yeah, but you won't," Ron chortled. "We're more likely to see Filch tap dance on the staff table than Hermione Granger on a broom."

Hermione's face flushed with fury. "Ronald Weasley! Don't you _dare_ presume to tell me what I will or won't do! Give me a ruddy broom!" she commanded. All mouths gaped in surprise.

"Well, you heard the lady," said George. "Give her your broom, Ron."

"Mine?"

"Yeah, you're the one that challenged her," said Fred.

"I'll go get her Charlie's…" Ron still stared at Hermione in shock as he flew over the orchard.

Hermione was suddenly panicked as she realized what she had just agreed to. Her forehead was creased and her body shook with anxiety.

Fred flew down close to her. "You don't have to do this, you know," Fred told her quietly. "You can change your mind and no one will think any less of you."

"Yes they will," said Hermione. "And so will I."

Fred stared at her with concern until Ron returned over the tree tops with Charlie's old broom in hand. Ron smoothly walked off his broom and held out the other to Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breath and took the broom from Ron. Hermione grimaced; she looked terrified as she mounted the broom. She closed her eyes and kicked off hard from the ground. Her eyes flew open again as she rose quickly into the air. The broom trembled and wobbled beneath her shaking body as she very slowly moved through the sky.

"Hermione, relax," Ginny assisted.

"Yeah, Hermione," Harry encouraged, "the broom takes its cue from you. Relax and it will do whatever you want."

"Well, it knows I don't want to fly!" Hermione yelled.

The broomstick wobbled again and Hermione gripped the handle painfully tight. Trying to keep her balance, she leaned her body close to the handle and immediately regretted it. The broom's speed increased dangerously fast as Hermione unintentionally urged it forward. The faster she went, the closer she clung to the handle, causing the speed to increase ever more quickly. Her shirt billowed almost painfully against her skin and her hair flailed angrily. Her eyes stung and watered, making it even harder for her to see. The wind whistled in her ears and stung her face. She squealed in terror.

"Hermione! Slow down!" Harry yelled.

"Stop, Hermione!"

Ron and Fred were speeding along her left side trying to scream instructions at her, but she couldn't understand over the whipping wind.

"Look out!" Ginny screamed.

Hermione swerved sharply to miss one of the goal posts but was now headed straight at Ron. Her eyes widened then quickly shut tight as she tore into a dive in effort to miss Ron. Her shoulder hit the tail of his broom and Ron struggled to find his balance.

"Hermione!" Every voice yelled in panic.

"Pull up! Pull up!" Fred yelled over the rest.

Hermione's body tensed as the ground got closer and closer. She jerked the handle of the broom as hard as she could. The broom flipped too far and the tail of the broom hit the ground with intense force. There was a snap and a thud. Hermione's heels dug into the dirt as she slid on her backside. Her body flopped twice upon the ground like a helpless ragdoll before she crashed to a halt on her back. The wind was painfully knocked from her body and she gasped for air.

"Hermione!" A chorus of concern rent the air. Harry was the first to land, with Ginny and Fred right on his heels.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry shouted.

Hermione stared at the dark clouds above her. Harry knelt to her side and stared straight into her face. She was breathing was quickly and heavily, a ghost of terror clinging to her pale face. Fred's face also appeared above her as he knelt on her other side. She stared, unseeing, into their faces.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Fred asked urgently.

She was in shock and felt numb. She quickly took inventory of her body, wiggling her toes and fingers, feeling that everything was still there and she nodded weakly. At this realization, Hermione's heart began to slow its frantic beat.

"Is she alright?" Ron yelled as he finally touched down.

"I think she's alright…" said Harry.

"Yeah…" said Hermione in a very quiet voice. "Yeah… I'm alright."

"Can you move okay? Where does it hurt?" Fred's face, along with everyone else's, was filled with concern.

"I'm fine," Hermione said a little more firmly.

"Where does it hurt?" Fred asked again.

"My head and ankle… and my bum." She was afraid they would laugh at the last part, but they all looked very worried. Her head was throbbing in pain. Hermione felt a wet drop on her arm, and then her cheek. She looked again at the dark clouds above her, and the two water droplets she had felt were joined by others as a light drizzle began.

Fred moved down her legs and pushed the denim material up her calf. "It doesn't look broken, but it's definitely swollen," Fred reported as he examined her ankle. Without hesitation, Fred pulled out his wand. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"What are you doing?" Harry yelled a little too forcefully.

"I'm just going to heal her," Fred was surprised by Harry's tone.

"Oh no, you're not!" shouted Hermione.

"Oh, come on, Hermione. I'm not Lockhart. I know what I'm doing. You can't walk on it like that," Fred gave her a pleading look. "Trust me."

Hermione nodded and Harry looked cross. Hermione closed her eyes. She felt Fred's wand lightly touch her ankle and the pain disappeared. She wiggled her toes again to make sure they were still there.

"Hold still," Fred instructed. The raindrops were falling faster, splashing Hermione's face and rolling down her lightly freckled cheeks. Fred's wand alighted on her temple and the throbbing in her head lessened and she felt much more aware. Slowly and cautiously she sat up. Her bottom still ached. Harry offered her a hand and she stumbled to her feet. She swayed slightly and became violently ill.

"You alright?" asked Harry.

"Yeah." She took a deep breath and turned her head to the group behind her. "Don't you dare point that at my bum!" Hermione swatted Fred's wand away.

"What?" Fred said seriously. "You said it hurt…"

"It does, but I'd still rather you leave it alone!" Hermione looked scandalized.

"I think you're being silly, but suit yourself. Now we better get inside," Fred suggested. The rain was increasing in intensity. Fred slipped his arm around Hermione's waist to steady her and Ron picked up two splintered pieces of Charlie's broom. Hermione gave him an embarrassed, apologetic look.

Ron flashed her a lopsided smile. "That was the craziest flying I've ever seen," he teased. "You got guts, though. I'll give ya that."

"I'm really sorry, Hermione," said Ginny.

"Me too," All the boys replied guiltily together.

"We shouldn't have talked you into it," George said. Fred glanced at George with an angry look that agreed. They trudged through the continually intensifying rain. By the time they reached the kitchen door, the rain was so heavy that they could hardly see a few feet in front of their faces. Thunder roared louder overheard. They trooped into the kitchen feeling cold and dripping water all over the stone floor.

"Well, don't just stand there!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, staring at the sopping wet group that was standing at the back door. "Go dry off!"

**Thank you again, for all your encouraging reviews!**

**Keep them coming! I love to know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

Fred stood outside the door and took a deep breath. He could vividly imagine the piercing shrieks travel through the house, followed by long loud lectures, if he was caught. But Fred Weasley wasn't afraid of risk, and he'd had his share of lectures... what was one more?

He slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open just enough to poke his head in. His eyes had already adjusted to the darkness. He looked, first, to the lump on the bed in the corner. It rose and fell in slow even breaths. Though he couldn't see her face, he knew that Ginny was fast asleep. His eyes then turned to his target. Hermione laid on her back, her head tilted to one side. Her delicate hand lay close to her face and her frizzy curls roamed wild over the pillow. She looked so beautiful and at peace, it was almost a sin to wake her. But he had come this far and didn't really want to turn back.

Fred crept slowly across the room, his eyes flashing from one sleeping girl to the next. He knelt beside Hermione's camp bed.

"Hermione?" Fred whispered in an almost inaudible voice. Hermione took in a deep breath and hummed a sigh in her sleep. Fred leaned in closer and whispered again. "Hermione..." Fred kept glancing over his shoulder at Ginny.

"Hm?" Hermione stirred. She just barely qualified as conscious.

"Hermione?" Fred repeated.

Hermione turned her head, now awake. She squinted at Fred in sleepy confusion. "Fred?" She had whispered, but much too loud.

"Shhh..." Fred hushed. His head snapped to Ginny's bed as she rolled over. Fred watched in anticipation, but Ginny collapsed on her side, still fast asleep. He returned his attention to Hermione who appeared to be a little more alert. Fred leaned in as close as he could to Hermione's ear, their cheeks touching. "I'm going out. Do you want to come?" he whispered.

Hermione's heart beat hard in her chest. He was so close. His breath in her ear stirred something inside of her. She nodded and he smiled. Rather than risk talking again, he gestured to himself and then downstairs. Hermione sat up in bed and nodded in understanding. Fred turned to leave but stopped. He yanked at his cloak to remind her to bring hers. She giggled silently and nodded.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and stretched. She felt very tired and her body still ached from her embarrassing broom experience. She stood quietly and opened her trunk. She reached in and took out a neatly folded pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. She dressed quietly and slipped on her trainers which were still tied. She was just about to close the door when she remembered her cloak. She groped around the dresser and felt her cloak hanging from the top knob. She yanked it and the dresser rocked. She stared at Ginny for a moment and when she realized she was safe, she snuck down to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Hermione loudly whispered across the garden.

Fred pulled his Cleansweep Five from the broomshed and closed the door. "The rain has made the orchard much too soggy to walk through. And we could get _down_ that big hill, but it would be a real struggle to get back up. So we're going to fly there."

"That's not funny, Fred." She looked absolutely hurt.

"I know you're scared. That's why you're going to ride with me," said Fred. "I'll do the flying."

"You can't be serious."

He straddled the broom and held out a hand to her. "I refuse to let that accident be your final opinion of flying. C'mon."

"Absolutely not," she said firmly.

Fred looked really disappointed. "Please trust me... I wouldn't suggest it if I thought you might get hurt. I'm a good flier."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed as she considered her dilemma. She didn't want to disappoint Fred, but she didn't want to fly. And she really wanted to spend time with him, but the broom was her only option.

She stepped slowly toward Fred. She was so reluctant and scared, she was sure she probably looked like a disobedient house elf. She _felt_ like a disobedient house elf; she was ready to bolt any second from the thing that went against her nature. But she trusted him...

"My bum hurts just looking at it," she gave a nervous pathetic laugh. Her attempt to lighten her mood failed horribly.

"Now, that's not my fault. I tried to fix it..." Fred's attempt at humor was a little more successful as she really did smile. "We won't crash. I won't let you fall. I'll even take the route that will keep us lower to the ground. And if you are still frightened when we land, I promise I'll carry you home on my back." His toes pushed him lightly off the ground, his legs dangled low; the tips of his trainers kept lightly skimming the dirt. His hand was still outstretched to her.

Hermione stepped up to the left of the broom. "How should I...?"

"Why don't you sit cross ways? I think you'll feel more secure." Fred suggested. "You know, sidesaddle." He added at her confusion.

Hermione turned around and stepped backward until she felt the broom touch her back about six inches above her waist. Her hands gripped the broom on either side of her, between Fred's body and his right hand which was holding the broom steady. She looked up into Fred's face. She wouldn't do this for anyone else.

"Jump up. It's fine," he encouraged.

She jumped and used her arms to push her bottom over the broom handle. But the handle was thinner than anticipated. She felt as though she'd fall off the other side, but was steadied against Fred's sturdy right arm.

"Hold onto my waist," Fred instructed. Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She wrapped her left arm tightly around his body and buried her head into his chest. Her right hand still firmly gripped the broom. She felt his left arm snake around her waist and pull her closer. He felt her body trembling and laid a light kiss on the top of her head. "Ready?"

"Yes..." Her voice was unnaturally high.

Hermione's eyes were shut tight and her head was pressed so tightly to Fred's chest that she could hear his heartbeat. She thought that her heart must be going twice as fast. She felt them rising further from the ground and a soft breeze blew through her hair. The broom was steady, not trembling or swaying in the least. Though she was still frightened, she felt safe against Fred.

Fred looked down and smiled at the girl who clung so tightly to him. "Open your eyes," Fred gently urged. "Go on…"

Hermione slowly opened one eye. They were soaring over a shallow swampland of tall overgrowth. She was surprised to see how close to the ground they flew. Feeling a little safer, she opened both eyes and lifted her head a few inches from Fred's chest. They were no more than a couple yards off the ground and moving at a rather slow pace for a broom.

"Now that's not so bad, is it?" Fred asked.

"Just don't let go of me," Hermione pleaded.

Fred smiled. Her forehead was still creased with anxiety, but it was obvious that she had relaxed and was not nearly as afraid. They headed toward a clump of trees.

"We have to go over the treetops. If you're scared, you can close your eyes."

She didn't respond to him but stared resolutely ahead at the approaching tree line. Fred pulled up on the handle and they climbed slowly into sky. They leveled off just above the treetops. Hermione looked down and saw that her toes almost touched some of the leaves.

"You okay?" asked Fred.

"Yeah," Hermione still wasn't comfortable, but she managed a small smile.

"Okay... we're going to land now. I'm going to have to tip the broom downward. Just hold on tight and lean close to me and we'll be okay," Fred explained. He tightened his arm around her waist.

Hermione's breathing became shallow and her fear returned. She pressed herself against his chest and held him so tightly that she was afraid she might be hurting him. She determinedly kept her eyes open as Fred gently urged the broom downward. They made a easy circle to the ground next to the willow tree. Fred's feet softly touched ground, but, as he took the weight of the broom upon himself, he was thrown off balance. His legs buckled and he fell to his knees. Hermione, still clinging tightly to him, had landed on his lap.

"Sorry. Next time I'll have you jump off before I touch down. That is, if there is a next time." Fred looked hopefully into Hermione's face.

Hermione nodded timidly. "It wasn't too bad..." she said.

Fred ran a hand through her soft hair. Hermione blushed and, finally realizing that she was sitting on Fred's lap, got gingerly to her feet.

**I'll warn you all now, the next chapter will be my last.**

**This has been such fun to look over again, I hate to see the end so near.**

**If you're enjoying this, I shamelessly suggest you check out my fanfic "Rules of Conduct". It's one of my most popular and far more humorous. **


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione sat beneath the willow tree and leaned against its trunk. "It's quite dark this morning," she commented as she looked out at the moonlit pond.

"That's because it's midnight," replied Fred.

"What?" responded Hermione. She looked over at Fred and her eyes bulged. "What are you doing?"

Fred's cloak lay at his feet and he was removing his shirt. "I thought you might like to join me for a late night swim."

"What?" Hermione repeated. She turned away quickly as he began removing his trousers.

"I thought it'd be a nice night for a swim. You should join me." Fred tossed his trousers unceremoniously on top of his cloak and shirt. "It's okay. I've still got my boxers on. I'm not suggesting we skinny dip. Well, unless you want to… then I'm all for it," he laughed.

"Ugh," Hermione huffed indignantly, still looking resolutely over the pond.

"I'm only joking," assured Fred, although he had to admit to himself that he was only half-joking. "C'mon, let's go for a swim."

"I don't have a swimsuit!"

"And how very different are your bra and knickers from a bikini?" Fred reasoned. "Just as my boxers are much like swimming trunks. It's not as scandalous as you make it seem. Either way, I'm going for a swim. And you don't have to keep averting your eyes, I'm not _that _hideous."

Hermione looked back at Fred. He was far from hideous. He stood smiling before her in a pair of blue striped boxer shorts. His pale chest stood out in the darkness. She could see the muscles of his arms that had held her so firmly just minutes ago. She was happy that he could not see her blush.

Fred turned on the spot. He ran quickly toward the pond and preformed an animated cannonball into the water. Small waves extended across the still surface. Fred broke through the surface of the water and shook his wet ginger hair out of his face. The pond was shallow enough that, from where he stood, his feet could touch bottom and the water rose only to his shoulders. "Oh, c'mon, Hermione," Fred prompted. "Come join me. It's not as fun without you."

Hermione looked around nervously, trying to decide what to do. Fred was, again, asking her to step out of her comfort zone. She sighed. Looking back, every time he pushed her into something, she had a lot of fun. She didn't want to go back to the Weasleys' house, wondering what a good time she _might_ have had.

She got to her feet and she saw Fred's smile grow. "Don't look while I undress, okay?"

Fred turned obediently. He didn't understand what the difference was between seeing her undress down to her underclothes and just seeing her in her underclothes, (_'Especially because I've seen her without…'_ he thought wickedly.) but he wasn't about to argue.

"Okay," she said. Fred turned to her and tried to keep calm as his heart rate increased. She was as beautiful as he had remembered. She wore a light blue cotton bra and matching panties. His gaze started at her feet, rose up her long lean legs, up her slim sculpted figure and modest chest to settle on her beautiful bashful smile. Fred felt relieved that Hermione seemed not to have noticed his wandering eyes.

"Don't just stand there. Come in."

Hermione was covered in goosebumps. Fred may have thought it was a good night for a swim, but it was rather chilly, in her opinion. She stepped down to the water's edge and dipped her foot into the water. She gasped and grimaced as the cold water sent shivers through her. Her foot sank to the bottom and the water lapped at the lower calf. After a second to recover, she placed her other leg beside it. Her feet were becoming numb from the cold while her upper body shivered. The silt moved under her feet with every slow step she took. She stopped when the water was up to her knees. Fred was laughing.

"It's cold!" She explained.

"At this rate, it's going to take you all night to get in. Just dive in and get it over with," Fred advised.

Hermione took a deep breath and, in one quick motion, bent over, brought her hands out in front of her and dived gracefully into the water. Her head broke the surface near Fred and she had to tread water to stay afloat. The moonlight glanced off the water and illuminated her shining smile. Her hair slicked smoothly down her back, appearing dark and heavy. It made her facial features stand out; her profile looked softer and more delicate.

"See? Now isn't that better?" Fred asked.

Hermione's entire body was becoming numb with cold, but she decided that she preferred the numbness below the water to the cool of her face as a light breeze blew past.

"Yes," she admitted.

They swam silently around each other, neither knowing what to do or say. But it was a comfortable silence. Fred turned away and dived beneath the water. Hermione smiled but waited uncomfortably when he didn't come back up. She shrieked when his hands grasped her ankles. She had just enough time to close her mouth before she was dragged under. Fred came up laughing and Hermione looked playfully cross. She snorted the water from her nose and pushed her hair out of her face.

"You're going to pay for that!" she threatened. She whipped her hand through the water, directing a splash at the laughing boy. Fred leaned to the side, missing most of the spray.

"You couldn't catch me in you tried," he taunted.

Hermione lunged toward him, but he stepped easily to the side. He swam a circle around her, not taking his eyes from her. He stayed close enough to encourage chase, but far enough away that she labored to catch him. Every time she got too near, he would quickly push off from the ground to further their distance.

"No fair!" Hermione cried. "You can touch and I can't."

She lunged for him again but he danced nimbly around her and grabbed her around the waist. He audibly took a large breath, giving her fair warning before pulling her beneath the surface of the water with him. He pushed off the ground, swiftly pushing their heads above the water.

"Okay, okay, you win," she laughed. "I forfeit."

Fred still held her waist, holding her head easily above surface. He leaned in close and spoke in a small voice, "You didn't stand a chance." He slowly released her waist and she was forced to tread water again.

Fred pulled up his feet and began to float on his back. Hermione decided that might just be the break her legs needed. They sighed together as the laid upon the pond, staring at the starry sky above them. Hermione's legs enjoyed their rest, but her body was again submitted to the cruel breeze.

"It really is a beautiful night," commented Hermione.

"It really is," agreed Fred.

"It's been a great week, actually," she admitted.

"It's not over yet though. We still have two more days."

"Yeah, but it feels too soon. I'm going to miss this."

"Me too," Fred frowned. He really didn't want this week to end. "Will you be able to come back over summer?"

"I hope so. I'm sure I'll be here a couple weeks." She hoped that she'd be able to stay more. "You should stay at my house for a few weeks," she suggested. She suddenly felt silly. Did she just invite him over for a few weeks? What would Ron say? Or Harry? Or Ginny? Or Mrs. Weasley?

"Yeah, I'm sure your parents would love that," he said sarcastically.

"My parents aren't the ones I'd be worried about." Hermione couldn't stay afloat any longer. The air was just too cold. But so was the water.

"Getting cold?" Fred asked perceptively.

"Yeah."

"Let's get out then."

Fred reached shore before Hermione. He grabbed his cloak and walked over to the tree. He laid comfortably on the ground and threw his thick cloak over him like a blanket. Hermione watched him and followed suit, lying down next to him. They stared silently at the stars through the gaps in the tree's hanging branches.

Fred didn't take his eyes off the sky when he spoke. "You know I've fallen for you, don't you?"

Hermione's chest seemed to tighten and her heart swelled. She felt heat rise to her cheeks as she smiled bashfully.

Fred turned onto his side, his head supported by his elbow. He stared down at her. "You know that I love you… right?"

She nodded, not knowing what to say. She had dreamt of hearing him say those words, but upon hearing them, she became speechless. It was a very rare thing for her – loss for words. But looking into Fred's eyes, she finally realized that her words weren't necessary.

She was glowing. Her eyes sparkled when she stared into his and he knew she loved him. Their relationship had been growing stronger day by day. Neither one had needed to say anything. Both of them just knew. He ran his fingers through her wet ropes of hair and slowly brought his lips to hers. Powerful sensations, emotions of love and completion flowed through their bodies. Before Fred could pull away, he felt her hand wrap around the back of his neck, her fingers entwined in his wet ginger hair. Their lips moved slowly and sensually together as if that was their sole purpose. Fred pulled his lips a small distance from Hermione's. His forehead rested against hers and he gently rubbed the tips of their noses against each other.

"I love you." The words finally came to her. The only three words she needed and the words that brought his heart close to bursting. He kissed her once more before laying down next to her. She turned to him and laid her head on his bare chest. He lifted his cloak for her to snuggle against him and wrapped it around them both. The cold seemed to melt away against the heat of his body.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. The morning was so bright that her eyes stung. She sat up and stared out over the pond, then down at Fred's sleeping form. The night swim and the amazing kiss flooded back into her mind. Those thoughts were quickly followed by the thought of Mrs. Weasley. She suddenly panicked. It was too bright out – everyone was probably awake by now.

"Fred!" Hermione yelled.

Fred startled awake.

"Fred, it's morning! We have to get back to the house! They've probably already seen that we're missing!"

Fred rubbed his face and then his hair. He shook his head, trying to pull himself together. Finally he seemed to understand. "Get dressed quickly, then."

Hermione's underclothes were dry. She quickly threw on her jeans and shirt and shoved her feet forcefully into her trainers. She grabbed for her cloak hastily put it on, regardless that it was still damp. When she turned, Fred was already fully dressed and straddling the broom. More afraid of Mrs. Weasley than the broom, Hermione quickly jumped on and grabbed hold of Fred.

"If I knew my mum could motivate you so much, I could have had you flying ages ago." Fred laughed.

"Shut up and fly, Fred," Hermione chuckled nervously.

Fred kicked off from the ground hard and flew much faster than he had during their previous flight. Hermione squeezed him tight, feeling only a little anxious.

"I love you," Fred whispered to her again. All of her worries seemed to melt into the background.

"I love you, too, Fred Weasley."

Hermione saw her four friends below, combing the soggy orchard in muddy Wellington boots and shouting for her and Fred.

"Hey!" Fred called down. All eyes focused upon them. They were stunned, to say the least, when Hermione smiled at them from Fred's broom.

Hermione slipped carefully to the ground in the Weasleys' garden, followed by Fred. Fred looked into her eyes and took one of her hands in his. "Now don't let her scare you. Let me do the talking first, then play along."

As soon as he finished his sentence, Mrs. Weasley burst through the back door brandishing a wooden spoon and shouting. Usually Hermione would feel extremely guilty and upset, but she was having a very hard time regretting the evening she had. Fred held her hand through the entire lecture and as he explained that he had just taken Hermione out in the morning to make her feel better about flying. He squeezed her hand a little harder the few times that Mrs. Weasley had smacked his arm with her wooden spoon. But Mrs. Weasley eventually ran out of steam and stormed back into the house to finish breakfast.

Hermione and Fred enjoyed their last two days at the Burrow together, smiling at each other over meals at the table. The loud conversations around them melted into the distance as they looked into each others' eyes, and pretended to care about Mr. Weasley's muggle interests. Before they knew it, the time had come to return to Hogwarts again, but Hermione and Fred's relationship wouldn't be hindered by the return to school. They would spend many nights together in the soft grass of the grounds, by the sweet taste of daydream charms, and blanketed by the soft glow of the moonlight.

**I'm so sad to see it end, but that's where my inspiration stops.**

**All good things must come to an end, I guess.**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it.**

**Please let me know how you liked it.**


End file.
